Falcon Thrust
by Broseidon
Summary: Captain Falcon, on a high from winning yet another racing championship, heads out to Shibuya. 18 . Seriously, EXPLICIT sexual content, as usual.


"Show me your moves!"

Captain Falcon's obnoxious taunt rang throughout the room in which the award banquet was being held.

He had won the trophy again, of course.

The Tokyo circuit was a piece of cake, and Falcon had prepared a toast filled with jokes about asian drivers; luckily, however, his manager read it beforehand and stopped him from performing his aptly titled "Ode to shitty drivers".

The award ceremony hall was in central Tokyo, a district called Shibuya. It was busy as high Hell, which was exactly the way Cap liked it. After receiving his trophy (and being a cocky bastard about it as always), Cap decided he'd go out for a night on the town.

This was when he met Joshua.

He had asked for a prostitute, "The hottest you have".

In his genius, of course, Cap never specified a gender.

The room had an overpowering stench of air freshener, as though an autistic manchild had stuck a whole bunch of them everywhere.

Joshua sauntered into the brothel room, his walk ever so feminine, so graceful. His usual blue collared shirt was replaced by a beautiful pink dress.

Captain Falcon, still not realising the truth, could barely contain himself.

Before Joshua could even sit down, Cap was upon him. Grabbing him rougly and kissing him on the lips - Cap was a polite man, he kissed whores-, Cap's specially designed erection resistant racing armour couldn't hold the strain. There was an audible CREAK as the metal was bent, and Captain Falcon dropped his pants - revealing his 15 inch metal Falcon Dong.

Joshua gasped. With his light airy tone, he whispered in awe "That's... huge!"

It was the biggest Joshua had ever seen, before OR after he had begun his stint in the Shibuya prostitution ring.

Cap flipped Joshua over, and carressed his buttocks, kissing him on the neck.

He lifted up the back of his young partner's dress, luckily not looking, not seeing the dong.

He had paid extra for anal, and by God he was going to enjoy it.

"FALCON... THRUST!" he cried triumphantly, and penetrated the young boy's relatively tight anus.

Joshua cried out. After three years of being the best slut in the city, he had still never felt anything like this. The fucking he was receiving was like nothing else in the world. The size, the cold metal touching the insides of his colon, the rough gloved hands, the grunting of the space racer... it was almost too much. Joshua could do nothing but moan in unimaginable pleasure.

After a mere five minutes, they were close to orgasm. Suddenly, however, Joshua got a little too into it, and his balls flew back into the underside of Captain Falcon's cock.

Cap stopped, as if to gauge what had just happened. He slowly lowered his body to look underneath the youth, like a mechanic examining the underside of a sexy, transsexual car.

His shock was too great to imagine.

Jumping backwards in horror, he began to hyperventilate - for the first time in God knows how many years, Captain Falcon had been wrong about something. He was perfectly fine with Joshua being a male, of course, and after collecting his thoughts he climed back on his lover, pounding away like a butcher at raw, young, tight, sweaty meat.

He was noticeably slower this time, however, and just as Joshua was about to comment on this, a voice pierced their cozy room.

"SO ZETTA SLOW!"

Captain stopped his Falcon Fucking for a second time, looking up at the new arrival.

Joshua was the only one to recognise Sho Minamimoto, of course, but even Captain Falcon could tell he looked like a douche.

"Attention all tasteless tetrahedra! All fucking will now be administered by ME!"

He walked over to the sweaty pair, and stroked Joshua's chin.

"Ah, Joshy, my little yoctogram. Did you miss me?"

Before Joshua could deliver a snide response, Sho was rapidly working towards removing Cap's pants.

Cap offered little resistance - This was simply a bonus, to him.

Hours later, with horrific colon burns, he would regret this decision.

Undoing fourteen thousand belts and zippers, Sho was finally able to whip out his Game Master sized cock.

Whilst not fifteen inches or made of metal, it was still certainly impressive, at a cool 9 and a half inches.

Sho was not a hilarious, fast paced man like Captain Falcon. No, he was a cold, calculating, mathematical genius.

Instead of just ramming it in, he teased Cap's Falchole for a bit. Poking it, rubbing up against it...

Finally, when Cap could stand it no more, he slid in. Slowly at first, then entering faster and faster until he filled him like a beaker in a test tube.

"SO ZETTA GOOD" he shouted and began thrusting wildly, using his mathematics skills to time his thrusts with Cap's, so Joshua wouldn't be left out of the pleasure.

62208196

"FOIL!" cried Sho, reaching around to Cap's mecha-dick and preparing for some horrible puns.

"First!" he tugged Cap's cock once.

"Outer!" He removed himself from the legendary Falcon Cave.

"Inner!" He suddenly slammed into him with all his force.

"LAST!" he pushed them all into overdrive, forcing them to fuck at double the speed. They were all close to orgasm and the all knew it.

Joshua was the first to crack.

"Oh God... I... I...ANOTHER WORLD AWAITS!" he screamed, climaxing. It was the strongest climax he'd ever had.

Cap was next, and by God was it a doozy.

"FALCOOOOON... FIIIIINIIIIIIIIISH" he screamed with a great, powerful fury, pulling out at the last second and covering Joshua's hair and pretty pink dress in Top Grade Falcon Jizz.

Sho was next.

And Joshua had just realise what that meant.

He was too exhausted from the orgasm of his life, though, to do anything.

Sho grinned, and chuckled.

"FACTORISING HECTOPASCALS! LEVEL i FLARE!" he roared, and, instead of semen, a gigantic jet of flame erupted from his penis, which was still inside Captain Falcon. Cap screamed in pain, and Sho, panting, leaned against the wall.

Cap was rolling around in agony, Joshua was muttering "God fucking damnit Sho...", Sho was snickering.

With a flick of his wrist and a stomp of his hipster boots, he was gone.

Joshua called an ambulance, and Cap was rushed to the hospital with first degree burns to the colon. Joshua had changed by now, and they both agreed it would be best to say it was a freak accident involving fireworks.

"Thanks, Joshua. You're a good friend." Cap mumbled from his hospital bed, half out of it from the morphine.

"No problem, Cap. Maybe we can be more than friends. We can discuss that in the morning."

He kissed Captain Falcon on the lips, and walked off into the night, warm Falcony jizz still dripping off his arm.

~Fin


End file.
